Ryan Henderson
Michael Ryan Henderson Jr. (born July 16, 1986) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed with Orlando Wrestling Alliance under the ring name Ryan Henderson. Henderson is a third-generation professional wrestler; his grandfather Ryan "The Hammer" Henderson and Henderson's father Michael Henderson Sr. both competed in the professional wrestling industry. Michael's two brothers, Colby Henderson and Jack "Nero" Henderson also competed in the professional wrestling industry. Henderson would begin his wrestling career with Xtreme Wrestling Organization (xWo) and would capture the xWo North American Championship less than a month later, Henderson would hold the title for two weeks before being released from his contract. After re-signing with the xWo in 2010 Henderson joined the Revenge brand and was in line for a push but the idea was scrapped and Henderson started a losing streak which got to three losses in a row. Following the three losses, Henderson received a big push and went on to capture the X Division Championship for the first time and would begin a winning streak as well as an un-pinned streak. Henderson would go on to hold the X Division Championship until it's deactivation making him the last X Division Champion. Henderson would be named the new Madness Champion following the deactivation of the X Division Championship. Following this Henderson began an arrogant rich kid gimmick and re-activated the Million Dollar Championship, becoming a double champion. In late September Henderson would take some time off to heal a knee injury he suffered at the end of the summer and had been working through. Henderson ended up taking the next two years off from wrestling to spend time with his family as well as to pursue other ventures. Henderson would make his return to wrestling by signing a contract with World Elite Wrestling in July 2013. In 2014, xWo announced that there would be a reunion show and Henderson himself confirmed he would be apart of it. It was later announced that xWo was making a complete comeback and Henderson would revealed he was going to split his time between xWo and WEW; however this never came to fruition. Early life Michael Ryan Henderson was born in Columbus, Ohio but soon moved to Seattle, Washington where he would watch his two brothers wrestle for local promotions, that was when Michael knew what he wanted to do. Michael finished high school and college and moved to Tampa, Florida and got into shape before beginning his wrestling training with his father and older brother, Colby. Shortly after Michael started his training his grandmother died so he took some time away from wrestling and pursued acting however his first love was wrestling and after some inspiration from his older brother, Michael started his training again. A few years went by and Michael's grandfather who was a big inspiration for Michael passed away which again resulted in Michael taking some time away from his wrestling training before he resumed his training six months later. Professional wrestling career Xtreme Wrestling Organization (2007–2011; 2014) Debut and North American Champion (2007) Michael debuted in Xtreme Wrestling Organization under the ring name; Ryan Henderson, in an in ring confrontation with, Tyler Thompson. Ryan would turn on Tyler and spear him down to the match thus making him a heel. Ryan's brother Colby Henderson the current Madness Champion at the time came out and was impressed with his brothers actions and made a match where it would be Tyler Hensley vs Ryan Henderson winner becomes a member of the Alliance. However the match wouldn't take place, as Henderson would be traded to Meltdown only to debut against Mr. Kennedy and Shaggy 2 Dope. Henderson would walk out of the match the winner thus winning his first match in the xWo. John Kendrick the Meltdown GM, was impressed during this match and rewarded Ryan with a shot at the xWo North American Championship against Omar Perkins, current champion at the time and Jesse. On the June 22nd edition of Meltdown, Ryan Henderson would capture the xWo North American Championship after pinning Omar Perkins after a countering the Long Island Lariat into the Blaze of Glory and thus become the youngest champion ever in xWo history at the age of 21. The next week, when Ryan would try and celebrate John Kendrick would come down and congratulate Ryan only to get knocked out by Bryan Matthews, whom he had stripped of the xWo T.V. Title the week before. Tyler Hensley would come out and challenge Ryan to a match for the xWo North American Championship. Ryan accepted a match between the two at Vendetta, but it is unknown if the match will take place or not. Ryan is scheduled to have his first title defense against Jesse this coming Friday. Ryan would lose the North American Championship to Jesse and shortly there after would be released from the company. Return; X-Division and Million Dollar Champion (2010) It boiled for weeks on whether or not Michael would re-sign with the xWo after leaving well over three years ago. Michael began negotiations with xWo management and the two sides have yet to come to an agreement. On June 16, 2010 both the xWo and Michael came to an agreement on a one year contract. Michael was placed on the Revenge roster, the same brand his brother, Colby is on under his old ring name, Ryan Henderson. On the June 28th edition of Monday Night Revenge, Ryan debuted as a villain, making it known that he wanted to make his own mark on the brand and stray away from his brother, believing his brother was weak, he made his intentions known for the Revenge Championship. Ryan would lose in his in-ring return to the xWo against Arion Catcher and would lose again in his second match this time a tag team match involving Swift Payne and Peyton Star with his partner being Rob Kelleher. At Vendetta, in his PPV debut (haven't not competed on PPV during his first run in the xWo) he will face Ripper in a match that is said to have a very good reward for the winner as the two have impressed GM, Mr. Armstrong. Ryan lost to Ripper at Vendetta increasing his win, loss record to 0-3. The next night on Revenge he was put up against Ripper and Rob Kelleher in a triple threat match, for the vacant X-Division Championship and this time Ryan would not be denied as he managed to hit both Kelleher and Ripper with the Blaze of Glory, only to utilize a move that his brother is famous for, the Running Punt on Ripper, to pin him and capture the X-Division Championship for the first time in his career. The following week, Ryan faced off with a new addition to the Revenge roster in Tyson Clark and was being beaten for the majority of the match by Clark before distracting the referee long enough for him to hit a low blow before pinning Clark and picking up his second victory in a row. It was announced that in the main event of next week's Revenge that Ryan would go one on one with former xWo World Heavyweight Champion, Mephisto. Ryan would get himself disqualified in the main event against Mephisto, and would proceed to beat down Mephisto however a small mistake allowed the veteran to beat down Ryan leaving him a bloody mess at the end of the show, earlier in the night Ryan would make an appearance in Brad Cruise's match attacking both him and his opponent, Ripper obviously sending a message to both men for SummerClash. Ryan made an appearance early in the night of the following episode of Revenge interfering in the Jayson Knox and Tyson Clark match, attacking both men and laying them both out with a Blaze of Glory, again sending a message to the new talent who are gunning for his X-Division Championship. Later in the night in the main event, Team Revenge much like Team MeltDown had a warm up match, with the exception of Colby Henderson, however unlike their MeltDown counterparts, they were not victorious. As Team Revenge managed to eliminate all members of Ryan's team, leaving Ryan left all on his own however the X-Division Champion managed to eliminate each member one by one until it was down to himself and Cleon Base and Ryan managed to hit the Blaze of Glory and pinned the former World Heavyweight Champion, to win the match for his team and gain a whole lot of momentum towards SummerClash. At SummerClash, Ryan retained the X Division Championship in a Six Pack Challenge. Following the match though, Ryan put Brad Cruise through a table with the Blaze of Glory, before attacking Robb Daniels' already injured arm with a steel chair. Ryan dropped Swift Payne with a Rope Hung Spike DDT onto a steel chair. Later on in the night Ryan was interviewed regarding his attacks on those three men and Ryan stated that it was a favor for Co-Meltdown GM, Chase Klemmens and in returned asked that he be named the Million Dollar Champion, a title he found in the General Manager's office. Of course Ryan didn't wait until Klemmens agreed to it as he knew that Klemmens would so Ryan re-activated the Million Dollar Championship as an active championship, making him a double champion, for the first time in his career. Madness Champion and feud with Ripper (2010–2011) Again later on in the night Ryan made an appearance as he interfered in the Revenge vs. Meltdown Brand Clash Match and hit Lex Marsters with the Blaze of Glory, allowing Rob Kelleher to hit the Saving Grace and pin Marsters giving Revenge their fourth win in a row in the Brand Clash. On the following edition of Monday Night Revenge, Ryan will go one on one with Meltdown Superstar, Hell's Guardian. On August 31, the X Division Championship was declared defunct and Ryan was named the new xWo Madness Champion, which has history with his family as his brother is a former Madness Champion and the longest reigning Champion as well. Following this, Ryan entered into a feud with Lex Marsters, the former Meltdown Champion and the man he attacked at SummerClash. On the final showing of Revenge, Ryan lost to Hell's Guardian by disqualification after utilizing a low blow right in front of the referee as he proceeded to take Hell's Guardian down with a Blaze of Glory however got a little too ahead of himself as he lined up for a Punt but was stopped dead in his tracks by the giant hand of Hell's Guardian which in turn led to the low blow and the disqualification. Later in the night after the main event and after Lex Marsters, Tyler Chandler and Mariusz Pudzianowski were victorious, the Initiative cut a promo and revealed Rob Kelleher as the newest member of the Initiative. Following the promo, Ryan rushed to the ring through the crowd as he leveled Lex Marsters with the Blaze of Glory before exiting the ring and heading back into the crowd before Chandler or Kelleher could attack as it is now set in stone and that on the debut episode of Affliction these two will compete for the first time ever, one on one and the Million Dollar Championship along with the Meltdown Championship will be on the line and also if Ryan is to beat Lex, he joins the Initiative. Ryan would lose to Lex Marsters thanks to some interference from Tyler Chandler and would however proceed to attack Lex after the match leveling him with his new finishing move, The Money Drop. Ryan would try and get into the International Championship hunt, only to be turned down by Chase Klemmens, who in turn told Ryan he would defend the Madness Championship in a triple threat, just like his brother three years earlier. Ryan would lose the Madness Championship to Ripper after Damien Carter was leveled with the Scar, allowing Ripper to cover him for the three count. It is being said that Ryan is invoking his rematch clause at Ground Zero. Ryan lost in his rematch for the Madness Championship at Ground Zero. In late September, Ryan legitimately landed badly on his knee and was examined backstage and it was revealed that he had done some severe damage to his patella and that he had the choice of having surgery or not. Ryan is expected to be out of action if he doesn't go along with the surgery, anywhere between two to four months. If he goes with the surgery, he will be expected to miss four to six months of action. On the February 2nd edition of Affliction, Ryan made his return as a face and addressed his most recent injury as well as an individual who believes he needs to get even with and that individual being Ripper who beat Henderson for the Madness Championship. Following this xWo went into bankruptcy and along with most of the roster Ryan ended up leaving the company. Reunion Show: We Ain't Dead Yet! (2014) It was revealed in July that xWo was planning a reunion show. It was later confirmed in August 2014 that there would be one and many former xWo Superstars as well as AWF Superstars had confirmed their participation in the reunion show, including Henderson and that the show would take place on October 26, 2014 in East Rutherford, New Jersey. However Henderson would be pulled from the show due to a shoulder injury he sustained in WEW (World Elite Wrestling) and later didn't even make an appearance on the show when it aired. World Elite Wrestling / WEW Henderson signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling on July 16, 2013 which coincidentally happened to also be his twenty-seventh birthday as well. Henderson was assigned to the Adrenaline brand that takes place on Friday nights. On the August 9, 2013 episode of Anarchy, Henderson made his debut with a win over Ryan Preston and Trip Johnson. A week later, Henderson suffered his first loss losing to Gabriel Asar in a match that Henderson had requested to a Twitter war that had started between the two men. On the following August 23, 2013 Adrenaline, Henderson defeated Grayson Anderson Jr. After not being seen for a number of weeks, Henderson returned on the September 20, 2013 Adrenaline and would face Brian James however both men were counted out after battling on the outside eventually being broken up by officials. Again after a month of inactivity, Henderson suffered a loss to Craig Anderson on the October 25, 2013 episode of Adrenaline. It was later announced that Henderson would team up with Adrian Jobs to face Calvin Harris in a handicap match made by Harris' uncle Michael Harris at Crossroads. At the aforementioned PPV, Harris was able to get the victory over both Henderson and Jobs, after pinning Adrian. Following the match Henderson shook Calvin's hand as a sign of respect, before hitting him with the Fatal Encounter, much to the chagrin of the crowd thus effectively turning heel in the process and aligning himself with Michael and started a feud with Calvin. On the following episode of Adrenaline Henderson teamed with Jobs once again defeating American Prominence (Brian James & Phoenix Winterborn) in a tag team match, despite the fact that there was animosity between the two men, leading to Henderson attacking Jobs. The feud between Calvin and Ryan escalated as earlier in the night both Henderson and Michael spoke about the events that took place at the PPV, before calling Calvin a cancer and that Ryan was the cure. Later in the night following Calvin's impressive victory over Gabriel Asar, Henderson attempted to attack Calvin only for him to counter and attempt to Superkick him, however Henderson ducked underneath the bottom rope escaping. A week later on the November 22, 2013 episode of Adrenaline Henderson lost to Shady Layne after being superkicked by Calvin Harris who had joined commentary. A week later, Henderson defeated Tom Sykes. It was then revealed that Henderson would in fact face Calvin at Third Degree Burns and that it would be a 3 Stages of Third Degree Burns match – a match that Calvin came up with. It's pretty much a regular Three Stage of Hell match with the exception being that any kind of weapon that's used is allowed to be set on fire and used. The first fall will be a Flaming Kendo Stick match, where whoever gets to the Kendo stick first is allowed to use it. The second fall will be a Flaming table match where the only way to win is to put your opponent through a flaming table. The Third and final fall will be an I Quit Match with various flaming objects at ringside. At the event Henderson defeated Harris after both men split the first two falls and forced into third and final fall, with Henderson coming out on top after Michael Harris threw in the towel for Calvin, later revealing that he didn't do it for Calvin's safety but merely wanted to humiliate him. Over the next few weeks, Henderson started a small rivalry with Brian James. And it was announced that after multiple jabs at one another on social media that the two would face off on the first episode of Adrenaline in the new year. It was also revealed that Henderson would team up with Michael Harris to face Calvin in a Handicap match at Free Fall 2 Fury. On January 10, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Henderson defeated Brian James after hitting him with the Final Encounter, the Silencer and a punt to the head, before pinning him. After the match, Gabriel Asar made his way down to the ring and started beating down James, only for the latter to start getting the advantage, so Henderson made his way back down to the ring and joined in on the beatdown, attacking Brian James. Phoenix Winterborn would attempt to even the odds however Brooklyn Carter would come out and hit Winterborn with the Women's Championship allowing for both Henderson and James to get the upper hand. The three later raised their arms in unison signaling a possible alliance between the three. After the alliance was formed, Henderson ran into Michael Harris backstage and the two got into an arguement teasing tension between the two men heading into their handicap match against Calvin at Free Fall 2 Fury. A week later, on the January 17, 2014 WEW Awards Supershow Henderson and Asar defeated James and Winterborn in a non-title match. Over the course of the next few weeks, Henderson and Asar continued their feud with James and Winterborn defeating them both in singles matches respectively before defeating them again in a tag team match on the February 7, 2014 episode of Adrenaline which ended their brief feud. That same night the Takeover started a feud with Trish Newborn and Calvin Harris, having attacked Calvin a week prior and then attacking them for the second week in a row, while Newborn attempted to intervene she was unsuccessful. This started a feud between Henderson and Newborn and Henderson has since announced his intentions of challenging for the WEW Titan Championship. On the WEW Draft Adrenaline Supershow, Asar and Henderson defeated the WEW Tag Team Champions in a non-title match to earn a draft pick for Adrenaline. Later that night, Gabriel Asar would be drafted to Animosity. A week later, Henderson teamed up with Brooklyn Carter and lost to the team of Calvin Harris and Tiffany Krys, with Krys pinning Carter. After the match the Takeover disbanded, opting to go their separate ways. After this Henderson was named a member of Team Adrenaline along with Trish Newborn, Craig Anderson and Michael Hardy where they will take on Team Animosity's Gabriel Asar, Dexter Black and the Divas of Harlem in a Four on Four Elimination Tag Team match. Henderson later named himself captain of the team that he would lead Adrenaline to victory and prove that he was the future and the future WEW World Champion. At Battlefield, Team Adrenaline was victorious after Trish Newborn became the sole survivor outlasting Gabriel Asar. At Retribution, Henderson entered the rumble at #12 and lasted over twenty minutes before being eliminated by Dexter Black. After Henderson revealed he was taking some time off. After two months of inactivity Henderson made his return at Legacy: Jamaica along with his wife where he stated that he had realized a lot of things during his absence. He realized that he let his ego get the better of him, that he had allowed it to consume him and turn him into something that he wasn't. He later stated that since becoming a father again he realized that he needs to set a good example for her and that he needs to be someone that she can look up to thus turning face. On the August 15, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Henderson made his return to the ring suffering a loss to Damien Kingston and during that match he suffered an injury - a separated shoulder. On the November 7, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, after being out for almost three months Henderson returned from his shoulder injury and defeated Leakee Reigns in his return match. A week later on the November 14, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Henderson defeated Saint Jericho. Henderson has since made it known that he has the Universal Championship in his sights. Henderson would go on to lose his first match since returning on the December 22, 2014 episode of Animosity to Equinox. On the March 6, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Henderson teamed with his wife for the first time, suffering a loss to The Natural Born Killaz. Following the match it looked as though Daniel Richards was going to attack Henderson, Team #JAndi made the save before The Enterprise made their way out and a all out brawl ensued. It was later revealed that at Free Fall 2 Fury IV that Natural Born Killaz would defend their WEW Tag Team Championships against Team #JAndi, The Enterprise and The Hendersons in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. At the PPV, Henderson along with his wife were unsuccessful. Both Ryan and his wife would later leave WEW shortly afterwards when their contracts were up. Orlando Wrestling Alliance / OWA Henderson would sign a contract with Orlando Wrestling Alliance in February 2016. Personal life Henderson is a third generation professional wrestler. His grandfather Ryan "The Hammer" Henderson, and his father Michael Henderson Sr. are professional wrestlers. His two older brothers Colby and Nero "Jack" Henderson are also professional wrestlers. In 2013, Henderson got a tattoo of a rose on his left wrist with the initials A.V. which are the initials of his wife; Henderson added onto the tattoo by adding the date in which they were married underneath the rose. Henderson later got another tattoo of his wife's initials on his ring finger. Henderson later described this as the most painful tattoo that he's gotten. In May 2012, Henderson started his own non-profit organization, the Michael Henderson Foundation. As part of the foundation, individuals with life threatening illnesses or disabilities are offered the chance to meet Henderson at WEW live events, and further programs for youth leadership and community causes are being developed. Henderson is a supporter of English football club Liverpool FC, stating he got into the sport and began supporting the club whilst living in an apartment with a friend from high school. It was around this time that he was involved in a romantic relationship with Keagan Reid. The two would end their romance after Reid went off to Law school. Henderson married his girlfriend of three years, Maria Lopez on August 15, 2010. In February 2012 Maria filed for divorce from Henderson citing "irreconcilable differences", the divorce was finalized on January 20, 2013. Henderson is married to former WEW Hairstylist and WEW Starlet, Angelita Vargas. On August 13, 2013 they announced their engagement and married on February 13, 2014. In December 2013, Henderson revealed on Twitter that the two were expecting their first child together – a daughter; this being the first child for both Vargas and Henderson. It was revealed on June 2, 2014 that Angelita had given birth to a baby girl – 6 weeks premature and that they named her Andrea Harper Remy Henderson. The couple currently reside together in Orlando, Florida with their daughter. On June 21, 2015 (Father's Day) Angelita announced via Twitter that she and Ryan are expecting their 2nd child. In February 2016, Vargas gave birth to twins – a boy and a girl. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Silencer'' (Jumping cutter), sometimes used as a counter to a midair opponent **''Fatal Encounter'' (Double knee facebreaker), sometimes used as a counter to a midair opponent **''DOR – Day of Reckoning'' (Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent); 2015–present *'Signature moves' **Big boot, sometimes to a seated opponent **Corner clothesline **Double underhook backbreaker **Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent, as a back body drop counter **European uppercut **Feint clothesline transitioned into a clothesline to the back of the opponent's head **Fireman's carry takeover **High knee to an oncoming opponent **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Jumping DDT **Multiple kick variations ***Drop ***Roundhouse ***Running drop from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope ***Springboard roundhouse ***Standing, leg-feed or a running enzuigiri **Rebound clothesline **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **Running knee lift **Snap scoop powerslam **Spinebuster **Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent followed by a short-arm clothesline **Stinger splash **Superman punch *'Managers' **Angelita Henderson **Keagan Reid *'Managed' **Angelita Henderson **Brooklyn Chandler **Gabriel Asar *'Nicknames' **'"The Axe"' – adopted from his father **"The Cure" (WEW) **"The Chosen One" (WEW) **"The Dark Horse" (WEW) **"The End of Days" (WEW) **"The Evolution" (WEW) **"Greatness Personified" (xWo) **"The Fortunate One" (xWo) **"The Future" (WEW) – bestowed upon by Michael Harris **"The Man of Destiny" (xWo) **"The (Self-Proclaimed) Evolution of the Wrestling business" (WEW) **'"The One Man Dynasty"' *'Entrance themes' **'Xtreme Wrestling Organization' ***"King of My World" by Saliva (2007) ***"Voices" by Rev Theory (2008–2010) ***"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (2010–2011) **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"Born 2 Run" by 7Lions (July 16, 2013–October 25, 2013) ***"Smoke and Mirrors" by Emphatic (November 3, 2013–January 10, 2014) ***"The Takeover" by Avery Watts (2014; Used while apart of The Takeover) ***"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (January 26, 2014–March 16, 2014) ***"The Truth Reigns" by Jim Johnston (June 29, 2014–August 1, 2014; May 10, 2015–present) ***"Voices" by Rev Theory (September 8, 2014–March 6, 2015) **'Orlando Wrestling Alliance' ***'"In Chains"' by Shaman's Harvest (2016–present)